Smitten
by tempest-storm
Summary: Tala comes back to Beycity to work with the BBA temporarily and runs into Tyson at a local bar Midori. What happens next? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He is one of those people whose presence can fill a room. He is bright, bubbly and loud. Sometimes too loud. He is eternally loyal to his friends and a person will help and defend a person to the bitter end. He doesn't see a lost cause in someone and he is willing to forgive a person's transgressions. He never gives in to defeat and will battle on even if he is hurting.

His name is Tyson Granger.

Sure he is no angel. He has faults like anyone else. But to me – those faults just make him a better person. Perfect…

I was one of those lost causes… a person who had hurt him. A person he forgave and offered his friendship to. I count myself lucky to be considered a friend. I have always been different and he has willingly accepted this.

Over the years I have slowly but surely fallen for this young man.

My name is Tala. Tala Valkov.

There is just one problem. Tyson is madly in love with my best friend and rival, Kai Hiwatari.

*ts*

Hi guys. This is my latest and it's only a little teaser of what is to come. Please review and let me know what you think. xox


	2. Chapter 1  Midori

**Chapter One - Midori**

Tala took a sip from the glass in his hand, eyes half lidded as he savoured the taste of the amber coloured liquid. There was nothing like a generous shot of Canadian Club at the end of a long day.

Sighing slightly he half turned to watch the other patrons; his piercing blue eyes made some of the wary. His flaming red hair and pale complexion had already gotten him a few admirers – male and female. He'd already gotten rid of some of the more ... bold idiots. Bored he flagged down _his_ bartender Kyo and ordered another drink.

He was here in Beycity on a business trip and had been recommended Midori, a small upmarket bar by his boss Biovolt exec Kai Hiwatari. The place was elegant with its deep dark green walls with piping at waist height the same colour as the infamous drink. Unfortunately the couches near the dance floor were the same vivid green. The bar bench tops were a beautiful black marble while the panelling in front of the black bar stools was a brilliant white; illuminated by the ever present Midori green. The place gave off a relaxed vibe and while never extremely busy it did very well for itself ... according to Kyo.

Tala's eyes flickered briefly back towards the young bartender. Kyo was extremely good looking and to the young man's dismay managed to get at least 2/3 phone numbers slipped to him a night. Tall enough at 5'10'' he had the lean build of a fighter. Kyo had olive brown skin, messy chocolate brown hair and brilliant green eyes. He was extremely intelligent and had little patience for idiots. His razor wit managed to get him out of many a hairy situation with the newer clientele; the regulars were well used to the irritable youth's behaviour.

The caustic tongue was what had endeared himself to Kai and to Tala. Kai was determined to bring him into the company and offered Kyo a position every time he was in town. Unfortunately for Kai the young brunette turned him down every time citing study and work commitments. Tala gave a small smirk. Neither was giving an inch. It was a good test of patience for Kai and Kyo if he ended up taking the job offer would end up getting a good sized pay packet and a very coveted position.

A hand gently touched his elbow, fixing an icy look on his face Tala turned to impale the interloper with his gaze.

"Hey." the voice of his greatest rival said softly. He just stared at Tyson mutely. It had been nearly two years since he had last seen the blunette.

"Hey." He managed to strangle out.

"I didn't know you were in town. It's been a long time." Tyson cocked his head inquisitively, those dark chocolately eyes pierced through him.

Pulling his composure back together he replied smoothly. "Business." Tala gestured of the younger man to sit down. Taking the invitation the blunette slid into the seat.

"Kyo. Another one please and a ..."

"Beer." Tyson prompted.

"And a beer for my friend here." Tala asked lazily with a small smirk.

Kyo raised an eyebrow at him before sauntering off to get the drinks.

"How long have you been in town?"Tyson asked with an unreadable expression on his face.

Frowning slightly at the lack of expression Tala replied, "I got in last night."

"Oh." He was flashed a brilliant smile.

"Is something wrong Tyson?" he asked cautiously.

"Well...I was just hoping that you weren't avoiding me. It's been a long time since we last saw each other ... and I don't want you to be a stranger." Tyson said fidgeting, eyes downcast.

Tala glanced away briefly schooling his face to an expressionless mask. The fact was he _had_ been avoiding Tyson...he was finding it harder to keep his emotions towards the blunette under control. He'd made sure any business trips to Japan were a two day maximum so he'd been able to regretfully inform the younger man that he was unable to visit because of his work schedule. Unfortunately this time he had been overruled by Kai. He had to spend a minimum of a month here.

"Not really Tyson. It's been very busy at the company and I don't like to be away for too long. The person they get to take my place is incompetent at best and a downright imbecile at worst." Tala said scornfully of his underling.

"Ohh." Tyson replied softly.

Kyo managed to break the strained silence that had fallen. "Look Tala, I get off in 10 minutes. You still up for it or what?" the brunette said abruptly after giving the men their drinks. Tala noticed the wide eyed stare and slight blush that Tyson gave him.

"Sure. I'm bringing a friend." Tala said indifferently shooting off a quick glance to Tyson and then back to Kyo.

The brunette smirked and replied tauntingly as he walked off to serve another patron. "Later."

"Look, it's late and I better get going..." Tyson began.

"I thought you wanted to catch up?" Tala asked with a frown.

"You're going to be busy. Maybe another time." Tyson said with a small smile, beginning to stand.

"Kyo and his mate Shima are coming around for drinks after work. I want you to get to know them." Tala replied grabbing the blunette's arm.

"But they are your friends." Tyson said with confusion. "I don't mind waiting really."

"Kai has talked of you to Shima and I've told Kyo a little about you. They both want to meet you. They have both already met Ray thanks to Kai and Max has talked to both of them according to the boss." Tala said flatly. "I want you to come."

"...Ok. As long as I won't be in the way." Tyson said dubiously sitting gingerly back in his seat.

Tala just shot Tyson a look.

"So what are you doing now? Last time I heard you were working managing the finance sector." Tyson said squirming slightly.

"Kai moved me to the Beyblade research and training 14 months ago. The job means a lot of travel and a lot of liaising with different countries and their specialists. I'm here to work with the BBA at the moment actually." Tala said with a straight shrug. "And You?"

"I am running the dojo now with Gramps supervising." Tyson replied eyeing his beer thoughtfully. "I help out twice a week at the Beyblading school they have now. It's fun. A lot of the kids I teach there have also taken up Kendo lessons."

"Keep in contact with any of your blading friends and rivals?" Tala asked with slight curiosity.

"I see Kenny, Max and Hilary regularly. Max and Hilary will get engaged any day now. Kenny is dating some computer whiz ... I think her names is Aiko. Daichi is currently studying in Australia so last time I saw him was 8 months ago. He's got a girlfriend down there I hear. I see Kai every 6-8 weeks. Ray visited 3 months ago. He'll be back again next week. I saw Lee and Mariah when they came with Ray last time. I haven't seen anyone else since the reunion 2 years ago." Tyson stated. His face took on a slightly unhappy look.

"Unfortunately it's a part of growing up." Tala stated with a shrug.

Tyson just gave him a small sad smile in return.

"So. Are we heading to yours or mine?" Kyo interrupted the uneasy silence as he sauntered around the counter.

"Mine." Tala replied smoothly. "Kyo this is my friend Tyson Granger. Tyson this is Kyo Hadou."

Tyson gave the brunette a mega watt smile much to Tala's amusement. They both shook hands politely. Tala quickly sculled his drink before motioning for the two to precede him out the door.

"I texted Shima. He'll meet us at the hotel. It's the normal one right?" Kyo asked in bored tones. The brunette flagged down a taxi.

"Sure is." Tala replied lazily; he watched Tyson out of the corner of his eye. The blunette was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Are you ok?" he asked pulling Tyson gently aside as Kyo clambered in and gave instructions to the driver.

"I'm fine Tala." Tyson gave him a weak smile before pulling out of the redheads grasp and into the car.

Sighing he watched Tyson carefully before getting in the taxi. Clearly something was up and he would just have to interrogate the blunette about it.

* * *

***ts***

**Hey guys. Well here is the next installment of Smitten. Please reveiw and let me know what you think. :)**

**Here is to a week of updates! **

**Love you all.**

**Storm  
**


	3. Chapter 2 The Game

**Chapter Two – The Game**

**

* * *

**

The shots were lined up neatly on the table. Shima and Tyson sat cross legged on the floor facing each other across the table; the blunette shifted uneasily brining Tala's attention to him briefly. He lounged in a chair on Tyson's right. Kyo lazed in the other chair opposite him.

Shima kept glancing at the youngest member of the group with interest. The black haired man had been sitting in the hotel's foyer much to the manager's disgruntlement. Taller than Kyo by a head, he had short spiky black hair, golden skin and unusual dark grey eyes. He had cut an impressive figure with black pants and charcoal grey shirt. After a couple of drinks and friendly banter, Kyo had suggested a challenge to liven things up a little.

"Alright. This is the Uno drinking game. The aim of this game is **pretty** simple. If you get one wild card you drink 1 shot. If you get a second one you drink all four shots. If you are unlucky enough to get a third you have to drink **that**."

All eyes glanced at the concoction on the bench. Kyo continued. "If you get four – well that means its four shots of Tequila not this stuff."

A smirk had settled on Kyo's face. "And that is **without** lemon and salt."

Shima and Tala blanched at that statement. "That's pure evil Kyo." Shima's deep voice cut through the silence. He eyed the brunette with a bit of trepidation.

"If you can't handle it, you don't have to play." Tala taunted Shima. The taunt earned the red head a hard glare.

"I can handle it." was the snappish retort.

Tyson bit his lip; if he backed out he would look like a chicken but if he did he would more than likely say or do something he would regret.

"You only live once Shima. Make it count." Kyo stated with an evil smile.

'True.' Tyson thought to himself as he watched the brunette pick up the first card.

A frantic dance began as each of them picked up cards and put them on the discard pile.

Kyo was the first to pick up the dreaded wild card. He took his punishment, another glass was filled and the game continued.

Shima quickly followed. He took the proffered shot and the game began once again. Unluckily the older man managed to get a second one not long after and with a sigh he picked up the first of the four shots.

The others watched with bated breath and gave him a cheer when he finished them. The glasses were topped up again and then the dance began.

Tyson picked up the third wild card and took his punishment with good grace. The next card he picked up much to his disgust was another wild card. Sighing he eyed the four drinks apprehensively before downing them in rapid succession. The others cheered him and he received a friendly clap on the back from Kyo.

Once again the game continued with Tala and then Kyo picking up the next two wild cards leaving the rapidly dwindling pile with two 'evil' cards.

Tyson picked up the next card and stared at it in mounting horror. Slowly he placed it on the pile. A roar of laughter from Kyo and a sympathetic look from Shima was all he got.

Tala got up and retrieved the drink from the small kitchen's bench.

"What is it?" he asked eyeing it warily after the red head had handed it to him.

"Nuh-uh. I'll tell you after you've drunk it." Kyo scolded lightly.

He stared at it briefly before tasting it. He made a face at the flavour.

"Scull it." Shima advised.

Tyson took a deep breath and chugged the drink.

A big cheer erupted from the group. "Awesome job man. I'm just glad it's you not me." Kyo said with feeling.

"What was in that?" Tyson gasped out eyes watering profusely.

" Ahh. Pinapple juice, lemonade, blue curacao, dry gin and that piece of pinapple." Kyo replied.

"In other words a Blue Lagoon." Shima said with a raised eyebrow.

Kyo squirmed slightly. "Yeah. I changed it a little bit though."

"How?" Tala asked.

"I changed the quantities of alcohol." Kyo said with a smirk. It earned him a glare from Shima and Tala while Tyson just stared at him with a dazed expression.

"On with the game then." Tala said with a shake of his head.

The cards dealt Tyson a terrible blow. The last damn wild card.

He watched with dread as Kyo filled up four shot glasses with tequila. He sucked in a deep breath before downing the shots. The others just watched in awe.

"Amazing." Kyo said with eyes wide. "That's never happened before."

Tyson sucked in a few more ragged breaths trying desperately not to vomit.

"Guys. He's looking a bit green. I'm going to put him to bed for awhile." Shima said radiating concern.

The black haired man came around the table and with Kyo's help dragged him to his feet and into the spare room.

Tala watched the proceedings with amusement. Kyo sauntered back in and took out two glasses and filled them with water before heading back.

A couple of minutes later he wandered back in and shut the door before once again heading for the kitchen. He got out two snifters out as well as the whiskey. He poured out two generous double shots before coming back into the living area.

He passed Tala the drink before settling back into his chair and gave the red head an amused smirk.

"Soooo. How long have you had a thing for Tyson?" Kyo asked watching him intently

"What?" Tala asked sharply, lowering the drink in his hand.

"How long have you had a thing for Tyson?" Kyo repeated.

Tala glared at the brunette. "Kyo." He said warningly.

"Oh come off it Tala. He's pretty much out of it and Shima can't hear much while he's tending to Tyson. Spill." Kyo said demandingly.

Tala gritted his teeth glaring at the younger man. Kyo just gave him a cocky smile. Taking a deep breath, he slowly relaxed his muscles.

"A couple of years." Tala said flatly. "This remains between you and me…or else."

"Of course." Kyo replied airily. "Why haven't you done anything?

Tala eyed Kyo warily. Kyo glared back. "Kai." He said shortly.

"What? What does Kai have to do with anything?" Kyo asked confused.

"Tyson is in love with Kai." Tala snapped irritably.

"How do you know that?" Kyo asked cautious at the sudden change in mood.

"I overheard him tell Max at the reunion a couple of years ago." Tala replied.

"And Kai?" Kyo asked with interest.

"He's interested in someone else." Tala replied curtly.

"Who?" Kyo asked.

"No. Too far Kyo. You want to know ask him yourself." Tala snapped at the brunette.

"Alright. Jeez. Keep your pants on." Kyo replied with amusement. "Maybe I will ask Kai."

"Yu do that." Tala retorted with an evil smirk. He took a sip of his drink.

"How long are you in town for this time?" Kyo asked suddenly.

"A month minimum." Tala answered.

"Cool. You can spend some more time with Shima and I. Bring Tyson. He seems like he will be a lot of fun." The brunette replied lazily.

"How are you and …" Tala asked nodding towards the bedroom door.

"On a break. He's a bit annoyed at Kai at the moment actually." Kyo replied with a frown.

"What? You're on a break because of Kai?" Tala asked incredulously.

"Yep. He seems to think that Kai has a thing for me and that it is inappropriate for Kai to keep asking me to dinner to discuss 'work'." Kyo said with increasing anger. "I told him he was being ridiculous but it turned into a massive argument. It's been a little uncomfortable living with him but we are coping."

"So. What does a break mean then?" Tala asked with a tinge of curiosity.

"It basically means that we are taking a time out on our relationship to assess whether we both want to be with the other. During that time we can 'see' other people without it being called cheating." Kyo said unhappily.

"I gather it was Shima's idea." Tala stated quietly.

"Yeah. I just don't understand why he feels so threatened by Kai. I have no interest in him as anything other than a friend. Sure he's good looking and all and fun to flirt with but there's no attraction there." Kyo said beginning to fidget with his drink.

Kyo didn't like to talk about his private life and it showed Tala how far their friendship had come since they had first met four years ago.

Tala set his drink down on the table and gave the brunette his full attention. "Have you talked to Shima about this?"

"I've tried. He just brushes me off. I'm beginning to wonder if he's sick of the relationship." Kyo said quietly.

"No. Shima would tell you. He's not one to lie. Have you thought that he might be trying to give you a way out of the relationship?" Tala asked gently.

"What? No. It can't be that." Kyo shook his head emphatically.

"Why not? He's almost ten years older than you. Maybe he's afraid that he's holding you back and that going on a break will help him save face and get ready to deal with you breaking it off with him for real." Tala replied.

"But no. No. That can't be it. I don't care about the age gap. Just him." Kyo said panicking slightly.

"Have you told him that?" Tala asked.

"No. Be he knows!" Kyo replied adamantly. "How the hell do you know that's it? When did you become good at reading people?"

"I've had years of practise. It's been fascinating watching people. Especially, when people will say one thing and mean another." Tala said reflectively. "And I don't know if that's the problem, it's just an educated guess."

A small groan made them look up. The bedroom door suddenly opened and Shima helped Tyson out. The blunette still looked a little green but was steadily gaining colour.

"Here. Just have a bit more water and your stomach will start to settle." Shima told the younger man soothingly.

Kyo glanced at his phone and swore softly. "It's 2:30. I have to go I have class in the morning. You coming Shima?"

"Kyo. I'd prefer not to drive. I think I have had a bit much. We can take a taxi and I will pick up the car tomorrow." Shima replied as he helped Tyson into an empty chair rubbing the blunette's back gently.

"Tyson. You can sleep in the spare room. Kyo, Shima. You can stay here and I will take you home in the morning." Tala said flatly. "Kyo I know what time you need to be up and my driver will drop you at your flat so you can get ready and then take you to uni. Tyson, Shima. What time do you need to be up?"

The blunette looked blearily at Tala as he took a sip of water. "I d-don't. I'm no working tomorrow."

"I'm not either. I'll drop Tyson home so we don't make you two late." Shima said with a friendly smile. "And Tala? Thanks."

Tala returned the smile. "Kyo, why don't you take my bed? You want the spare bed in Tyson's room Shima?"

"Yes. Thanks." Shima replied.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Tyson asked confused.

"I'm still on a different time zone. I won't." Tala answered calmly.

"Are you planning on sleeping in the meeting again?" Kyo asked with a smirk.

Tala levelled the brunette an icy glare. Shima hid a smile.

"On that note. I think I will go to bed." Kyo said with a short laugh. "Night."

"Night." The other two chorused.

"I'm going to head off to. See you tomorrow." Shima said quietly, getting up from his seat on the floor.

"Good night." Tyson said. Tala gave Shima a lazy salute.

After the bedroom door shut Tala got up and moved towards the kitchen. "Are you heading off to?"

"No. I'm not tired." Tyson gave the redhead a shaky smile. He managed to haul himself up and staggered after Tala.

"Drink?" Tala asked with amusement.

"Yep. Please." Tyson replied precariously perching on a stool.

Tala reached down into the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

Tyson squinted at it. "Is that grey goose?"

"You've heard of it?" the older man's voice rolled over the blunette pleasantly.

"Yeah. Kai gave us some last time. It's not bad at all." Tyson replied with a smile.

"I should hope it tastes good considering...never mind." Tala said pouring generous shots into the glasses. He pushed one over to Tyson. They clinked glasses before drinking.

"Sooo. Have you found anyone special?" Tyson asked suddenly.

Tala looked the blunette over once. "No." He said calmly.

"That sucks." Tyson replied with a pout. "Have you found someone you at least like?"

Tala swirled the vodka in his glass around before taking a sip. "Yes. But he is interested in someone else." He answered hesitantly.

"He? You mean? Oh wow!" Tyson said with widened eyes.

"I thought you knew." Tala said uncomfortably.

"No. Is it Kai?" Tyson asked with a sly smile. He gave Tala an innocent wide eyed look.

"No." Tala replied.

"Shima? Kyo? Ray? Bryan?" Tyson continued with each shake of the head.

"Tyson. No. I won't tell you at the moment." Tala said quietly staring hard at the younger man.

"Why not?" Tyson asked with a wounded gaze. "Have you told Kai?"

"No I haven't. Only two people know and they found out by accident." Tala replied flatly.

Tyson chewed on his lower lip unhappily. A brilliant idea came to his mind. He opened his mouth before Tala interrupted him.

"How's your older brother?" Tala asked.

"You like Hiro?" Tyson blurted out.

"What? No!" Tala snapped. "You're still on that subject? Can we talk about something else please?"

"Ummmm. Ok. What do you have to do tomorrow?" Tyson asked giving the redhead his glass for a refill.

Tala filled it and then came around the counter and sat next to him. "I haven't got the full details of my schedule yet but I know I am spending half the day in a meeting, having a working lunch date with Mr. Dickenson and then I am being given a guide to check out the local blading seen. Then I will try and catch up on some sleep. Some heads of the international blading programs are flying in tonight and tomorrow and then the schedules will be set up."

"Do you like your job?" Tyson asked leaning forward slightly. He took a slow sip of his drink.

Tala glanced at Tyson and then shrugged. "It's okay. It's better than my last job and I do get to do a lot of travelling."

A couple of drinks later Tala glanced over at the time. "Tyson. It's almost 5. You should probably be in bed."

"Wow. It's 5 already?" Tyson turned to look at the clock. "I can't believe it. We've been talking for aaages."

Tala shook his head in amusement. "I know. Bed. Now."

"Aye aye sir." The blunette mock saluted cheekily. With a laugh Tala rose gracefully to his feet pushing his glass across the countertop.

As he got up Tyson managed to get his foot caught underneath the stool and fell forward. Tala reached out and caught him. The blunette looked up into brilliant blue eyes and with his heart racing a million miles an hour, impulsively leant closer and pressed his mouth to the older man's.

Tala stiffened in surprise before hesitantly kissing the blunette back. Tyson melted into the embrace pressing himself against the taller man. As the kiss deepened Tala's arms slid behind his back pulling deeper into the kiss.

An embarrassed cough made them break apart. Tala stared at the blunette eyes slightly glazed and mouth apart panting slightly. Tyson's face burned with embarrassment as he glanced over at Kyo who stood in the doorway rubbing the back of his head uneasily. Tala glanced over at the brunette before reverting his attention back to Tyson.

Kyo slunk back into his room before shutting the door quietly behind him. Tyson glanced at the floor trying to avoid the redhead's gaze. A hand tilted his head up.

"Tyson?" Tala asked gently.

"S-s-sorry." The blunette whispered refusing to look into those mesmerising eyes. He stepped back from Tala knocking the stool behind him over. He bent down rapidly and put it back on its feet before beating a hasty retreat to the bedroom.

Tala sunk back onto his seat and stared at the closed door of the spare room completely pole axed.

'What just happened?' he asked himself wildly.

* * *

**Well I finally updated. It's a much longer chapter than I normally do but I just hope you like it. I've upped the rating due to the alocholic content. **

**Please Please Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions.**

**Lots of love**

**Storm  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Aftermath

**Would like to thank Yoko Fujioka, Kariya-Yoshida, Norweg91, TheCrimsonClarity, whoompah and Fletty for the review. I dedicate this chapter to you guys. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Three – Aftermath**

* * *

Tyson gazed at the bedroom wall, trying hard not to be sick. His head pounded badly and when he had tried to sit up moments earlier, became very dizzy. If he was honest with himself, he still felt a little drunk. This was the fourth time he had woken up and he couldn't work out where he was.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. He looked up into the amused face of Shima. The older man hauled him into a sitting position, which made the bile rise up in his throat. He fought a valiant effort but lost. A basin appeared underneath his chin as he lost the contents of his stomach. A hand gently rubbed his back. After he had finished, the basin was set aside and a wet cloth gently wiped his mouth.

"Here." Shima said, handing him a glass of water and some tablets.

"What are they?" Tyson croaked looking at them warily.

"Fast acting headache tablets." Shima replied, taking the basin into the bathroom.

Tyson closed his eyes, briefly pondering whether or not to take them. After a particularly nasty pulse from his aching head, he swallowed the pills and sculled the water. Shima returned to the room and pushed him back down into a lying position.

"They will take about fifteen, twenty minutes to work. Here's the basin, in case you get sick again. While you wait for them to kick in, I am going to find you a nice, greasy breakfast. Tala said we can stay here as long as we need." the black haired man said with a small smile.

At the mention of Tala's name, the blunette blushed as bits and pieces of last night began to surface in his mind. Shima noted the blush and wondered about the cryptic comments Kyo had made earlier at breakfast. He definitely needed to find out what had happened. He left the room, leaving the younger man in peace while he went to find some food.

* * *

ts

* * *

Tala watched the scenery fly by, as he brooded about last night's events. Thank-everything-that-was-holy, that the blunette had been asleep before he had departed. Kyo had been pressing him since before they'd left for the apartment, about what was going on, but he had steadfastly ignored the fiery brunette.

"Tala!" the aforementioned man now whined. He turned ice blue eyes on his travelling companion.

"What?" he asked curtly.

"What the hell happened?" the brunette asked with a gleeful expression.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Tala replied, watching with amusement as his friend's expression changed from gleeful to confused.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked, bemused.

"You know as much as I do." Tala said evenly, levelling a warning glare at the brunette. "Tyson and I have a lot to discuss, and I will thank you to keep your nose out of it."

Kyo pouted, unhappy that he was being excluded.

"Master Tala. We have arrived at Kobe University." his driver interrupted before Kyo could make one of his pithy remarks.

Kyo thanked Tala profusely for the ride, picking up his shoulder satchel before departing. This left Tala alone with his thoughts.

* * *

ts

* * *

Tyson looked at the plate of food before him. He had felt a little green at first but now that the nausea and headache had abated, his appetite had finally returned. He dug in with enthusiasm after Shima had finished serving himself.

Shima watched in amusement as Tyson put away the large meal easily. He encouraged the younger man to finish off the leftovers as he slowly ate his way through his own meal. After texting Kyo, he had managed to slowly get an insight into the slightly odd behaviour. Unbeknownst to his flatmate, he knew about the feelings Tala had for the blunette before him, and he had known for quite sometime.

A drunken night out, less than a month ago, when he had visited Russia with the icy red head, had led to some intimate sharing of their personal lives. The whole saga with Kai, Kyo and himself had come out. Kai had been the mutual problem between them, with Tala admitting his feelings for a guy called Tyson who, in turn, had feelings for the other Russian. Tala's only ill comment towards his comrade and friend had been about his overzealous attention to Kyo.

Now that he knew Tyson personally, he was getting a better sense about the individual that enthralled the redhead, and could understand the reasons why. He'd been told stories of youthful adventures by Ray, and even Kai had unbent enough to share some of their escapades.

"Shima?" Tyson asked, cocking his head to the side, looking at his breakfast companion with curiosity.

"Yes?" Shima asked, setting down his eating utensils and studying the blunette.

"Are you okay?" the blunette asked.

"I'm fine. Although there_ is _something I wanted to ask you about if you don't take offense." Shima said, staring intently at the younger man.

Tyson blinked a couple of times, before looking down at his plate. "What about?" he asked, tensing. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was heading.

"Why did you kiss Tala last night? You can blame it on the booze all you like, but let me tell you, it's a proven fact that alcohol gives you the Dutch courage you need, to do what you have obviously been suppressing." Shima said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's not been proven, Shima." Tyson said.

"Unsubstantiated, then..." Shima quipped. "So...?"

Tyson squirmed in his seat and began pushing the remaining food on his plate around. "I-I'm not sure. His eyes…there was something about them." he finished lamely.

"Tyson." Shima said firmly. The blunette looked up. "Do you _like_ Tala?"

Tyson paled a little, but answered quietly. "I didn't even know he was gay until last night. I've never contemplated him as a potential partner before. It was kind of an impulse decision. It's just, there's someone else that I like a lot, but lately…I don't know."

Shima studied Tyson for a few minutes. He knew if he kept badgering, he would begin to lose the trust of the younger man. "Whatever you decide to do then, please... just don't hurt Tala. He's been a good friend to me and I don't want to see him left in the same state he was from the last one."

Tyson gulped and gave him a nod, while his opinion of Shima went up a notch. "I would never, ever, intentionally hurt him. I promise." he said earnestly, chocolate brown eyes pleading for him to understand.

Shima nodded, and flashed him a reassuring smile. "Are you finished with that?" he asked, nodding to the plate of food he was playing with.

"Yes. Thank you so much." Tyson said, relieved at the change of topic. His older companion picked up the plate and began the process of cleaning up. Tyson jumped up to help.

"So how...how did you and Kyo meet?" Tyson asked with interest, as he began to pack away some of the groceries.

"I am friends with one if his former professors. He was late for a meeting with him and as I walked out the door, he ran straight into me. Fell straight at my feet. " Shima said with an amused smile. Tyson laughed.

"How long have you guys been friends for?" he asked with curiosity.

"…We have only been friends for the last couple of months. We dated for almost four years." Shima said, watching the blunette from the corner of his eye. His companion paused momentarily as he digested the information and then continued packing stuff away.

"So you're not anymore? You're just friends?" Tyson questioned curiously, not looking directly at Shima.

"We are on a break, while we sort out some personal issues. We still live together though." the brunette replied, rinsing the dishes and stacking them to dry.

"Wow... That must be really hard. How do you cope?" Tyson asked, turning to look at Shima.

"We just have to deal with everything as it comes. The hardest thing will be when Kyo starts to date other people." the brunette said, shifting uneasily on the last comment.

Tyson shifted. "So you're both okay with that? To see other people right now, even though you're not officially over?"

Shima sighed. "It was what we both agreed with, at the time. I'll just have to face it if, or when, the situation arises."

Tyson gave a smile. "Don't count all your chickens before they hatch," he replied. "You never know, you two might resolve your differences and go back to being a relatively happy couple."

Shima smiled. "Only relatively?" he teased.

Tyson gave him an indifferent look, and shrugged self-consciously, making Shima laugh. "Relatively happy couple... I like that. Listen, I'm going to be cooking dinner tonight for Kyo and Tala. I want you there, so I'm officially inviting you as well. Tala needs a bit of looking after the night after he flies in, or otherwise he wouldn't eat. You being there also will give me someone to talk to when they begin their chatter about the business and Kyo's opportunities there."

"I don't want to be an imposition." Tyson said hesitantly.

"You won't be." Shima said firmly. "Now, I need some fresh air, and I reckon you do as well. How about a walk?"

Tyson gave the older man a brilliant smile. "Sounds great. Could we go to my house to pick up a spare change of clothes?"

Shima returned the smile and nodded, scooping up the room key as they made their way out the door.

"No problems." he replied as he shut the door behind them.

* * *

ts

* * *

Tala lay back in his car seat, waiting for the driver to get through the peak hour traffic. He could only thank any deity that was listening, for having Mr Dickenson cut the meeting short. He'd gotten a text from Shima during that last meeting, informing him of Tyson coming to dinner, while one of the newer, international beyblading program heads was pontificating about how great their program was, and blah, blah, blah... It made him feel ready to launch his blade at the man's head. Once a few acerbic comments from the Australian representative had turned the meeting into all-out warfare against the other heads, Tala had watched on with fresh amusement, as the young woman sat back in her chair, watching the chaos she had created with interest.

When she had noticed him looking at her, she had raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him, daring him to comment. He'd just flashed a smirk in response. After the meeting ended, he managed to have a short conversation with her, before the moron from the meeting began to berate her once again. So he'd slipped her his business card, with a short message written on the back. She gave him a wink, before turning around to give the idiot a scathing lecture. Maybe this month-long trip wasn't going to be as bad as he originally thought.

His phone spat out a message tone as it cut through his contemplation of the meeting.

Kyo: _How far away are you? At the rate he's going, Tyson is going to bolt, he's that nervous._

Tala looked up at his driver. "How long will it take us to get to the hotel, Daryan?"

Daryan looked back in the rear view mirror. "At least another twenty-five minutes, sir."

"Thanks," Tala replied, giving him a fleeting smile.

Tala:_ 25 minutes. The traffic is a nightmare. Why's he nervous?_

He lent back and thought of the events from the previous night. The unexpected turn had made him very cautious. Tyson had been incredibly drunk, and anything he'd done, after having found out about Tala's sexual orientation –a whole two hours, previously – was more than likely just an affect of the alcohol speaking. Not something to get his hopes up about. Tala had figured there would be other, better ways to subtly let Tyson know that he was interested, without anyone involved being drunk, or of Tala totally freaking the poor guy out.

His phone went off again.

Kyo: _Why do you think? He seems to be getting on really well with Shima._

Tala snorted with amusement before quickly texting back.

Tala: _ Point taken – and what do you expect? They spent the whole day together. Jealous much?_

He opened up his laptop to do some work. Opening his emails, he saw an email from Kai. Intrigued, he opened it. The boss never emailed him; preferring to talk in person.

Kai: _I'm unable to get into Beycity for at least another five days. Major emergency at the Siberian compound. Let you know more details in a few hours. Currently en route. Please pass on my regrets to Mr Dickenson and the forum. Kai._

'_Shit.'_ he thought to himself. There had been issues with one of the neighbouring prep schools' students taunting the more disadvantaged students from their school. He had been dealing with the head of the school, in relation to the issues (fights) that kept occurring. This did not bode well.

He fired off a quick reply. Looked like it would be an all nighter.

His phone went off.

Shima: _What did you say to Kyo? He's gone off in a huff._

Tala replied with a quick sigh.

Tala: _I'll talk to you about it later. Have an emergency situation from work so will probably being dealing with it during dinner, just a pre warning._

He quickly scanned through the rest of his emails. A progress report from his idiot underling; a more in-depth account of what the fool was doing, from Ian; as well as the latest update on trouble Bryan and Spencer had caused at the board meeting. He began to reply to all emails.

"Master Tala. We will be arriving shortly at our destination." Daryan's voice cut through the rapt immersion he was in. Signing off his last email, he packed everything neatly away as the car finally pulled aside and stopped. Time now, to go deal with the aftermath of last night...

* * *

**I've managed to update just before Christmas. Hurray. :)**

**Please review. I don't mind hearing where you would like me to take the fic.  
**

**Lots of love**

**Storm**


	5. Chapter 4 Opportunity

******Would like to thank littlelil1991, TheCrimsonClarity, and whoompah for the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you guys. xoxo  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Opportunity**

Tala looked with amazement at the feast laid out on the table. He turned to Shima and gave the older man a stern look. He opened his mouth to scold Shima but just got an amused smile.

"Don't even think of telling me off. I can guarantee that you haven't eaten anything since this morning, even though you were supposed to be having a working lunch. I'm not working tonight and I enjoy cooking."

Tala sighed and rolled his neck. "Thank you." He said quietly.

"Kyo! Tyson!" Shima raised his voice summoning the pair to dinner. "And - no problem."

Kyo and Tyson walked in from the balcony arguing heatedly. Tala turned to Shima and raised an eyebrow. 'Martial arts.' Shima mouthed back before taking a seat.

The redhead shook his head slightly and flashed Kyo and Tyson a quick smile. Kyo broke off the conversation to give him a quick greeting. Tyson glanced at him and gave him a bashful hello. Tala studied the blunette making the younger man squirm a little. Tyson wasn't normally shy – he was well known for his boisterous personality. It seemed last night really had had a big effect on him.

"So how was your day?" Shima asked Tala, cutting through the uneasy silence that had descended.

"Enough to drive me nuts; the only bright spot was watching the Australian beyblading rep cause utter havoc. And yours?" Tala asked quietly. He watched Tyson out of the corner of his eyes.

"Interesting. I went for a nice long walk with Tyson and then went shopping for food. This is the end result," Shima replied, giving Tala a sly smile.

Tala ignored the bait and looked at Kyo. "And you? Did you get the result you were hoping for?"

"Even better. 98%." The brunette answered with a smug smirk. He shrugged off the congratulations from the table, instead content to eat his fill.

Tala turned his attention to the quiet blunette. "How was your day?"

"F-fine," Tyson glanced up momentarily before looking back down at his food.

With an internal sigh Tala turned his attention towards Kyo. "You do realise that once Kai hears of your latest results he is going to concentrate on trying to convince you to join the company." Tala spoke into the silence.

As Kyo turned to answer, Shima gave Tyson a light kick under the table and a small smirk. Tyson smiled back hesitantly, listening as Kyo gave a smart-arsed reply.

"See what I mean?" he said, quietly nodding at the pair as Kyo drew Tala about potential jobs Kai might offer. Tyson nodded his agreement. "So...you never told me who taught you to make that dessert. It looks absolutely incredible."

Tyson smiled slightly embarrassed. "I love food of any sort but I am particularly fond of sweets. I needed to take some time off after I finished school and got bored the second month after I finished, so I did some day classes at this special culinary school while I helped my grandfather out. I thoroughly enjoyed them and the teacher said I had a knack so I kept working my way through the course. I love baking – especially for other people."

"Well. You have more than a knack, Ty. That is art," Shima said encouragingly. "You were telling me about your brother?"

"Oh...right. Well he's out at a dig with his wife in Egypt at the moment. He's an archaeologist like my dad. He's 3 years older than me. He's really skilled at Kendo. I think he might be taking over the dojo when Gramps retires so he and Meiko can start a family," Tyson said wistfully.

"You sound a bit sad," Shima said, studying Tyson carefully.

"It will be great to see them again because it has been so long." Tyson replied, taking a mouthful of food.

"But?" Shima prompted, hearing the hesitancy in his voice.

"But it means I will be out of a job." Tyson said with a shrug.

"Oh. That's not good." Shima replied.

"That's life." Tyson said, playing with his food.

"You've been putting all the work in to keep the dojo running. I think you are counting your chickens before they hatch," Shima said with a smile.

A phone suddenly went off. Tala excused himself to the table before getting up to leave. He picked up his phone from the side table he had left it on and answered it in Russian. With a frown he made his way out to the balcony, leaving his companions behind.

"What's going on?" Kyo asked with confusion.

"He mentioned there was an emergency from work that he might have to deal with during dinner." Shima replied before excusing himself.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked with a flash of irritation.

"I'm putting his dinner away so that it doesn't get cold." Shima said with mild reproof. Tyson sat quietly in his chair listening to the exchange.

"Surely it won't take _that_ long." Kyo replied flatly.

"Do you remember the situation in Vladivostok last year or St Petersburg 4 months ago?" Shima said sharply, glaring at the younger man.

Kyo glared back. "Yes," he snapped back.

"I would rather take precautions. We don't want a repeat of either situation." Shima said, biting down hard on an angry retort. He took Tala's dinner into the kitchen. He took his time to cover it properly and regain his composure. Kyo's surly behaviour before Tala had arrived home had been frustrating him to no end. Unfortunately this meant his own temper was fraying and any little comment that his former partner made, reduced his control further. He had to keep reminding himself that when Kyo was tired he got very snarky.

He came back in and heard Kyo's testy remark to a simple question Tyson had asked him. Noticing that Kyo had finished his meal Shima turned to the blunette and gave him a calm smile. "Kyo and I are going to go home and leave you with Tala. Can you make sure he finishes his meal? Also give him some of that great dessert as well."

Kyo glared at him.

"You have school in the morning and I remembered something about studying for an exam next week." Shima reminded him, staring the younger man down. With ill grace, the brunette muttered a good-bye to Tyson before taking his plate to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for his bad behaviour. Are you still on to show me the dojo tomorrow afternoon?" he asked Tyson quietly.

"Yeah...Sure am." Tyson said shyly glancing towards the balcony where Tala paced. Realising the reason for the sudden shyness Shima grasped the younger man's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"You'll be fine. There's plenty for seconds." He said with a smile.

"I will save you guys some dessert." Tyson replied looking up at Shima.

"Thanks. Good luck." Shima said with a final squeeze of the younger man's shoulder. He walked over to the balcony door. Knocking on it to gain Tala's attention he signed to the redhead that he and Kyo were leaving. Tala acknowledged him signing his thanks for the meal and then waving goodbye to him and then Kyo who had walked into the room. Kyo waved back and Tala returned his attention back to the call.

"Bye Kyo." Tyson said quietly.

"Bye Tyson." Kyo returned in a surly voice. Shima's eyebrows knitted together at the tone. Walking over to the brunette he half turned to conceal the furious look he gave Kyo.

"Bye Tyson. See you tomorrow." He turned and flashed Tyson a smile. He opened the door motioning for Kyo to precede him. Tyson said his farewell and pretended not to hear the sharp words that began after the door closed.

Slowly he ate his way through the remainder of his lukewarm meal, watching Tala pace the length of the small balcony. Biting his lip, he pushed his plate away, appetite gone at the thought of the conversation that was to come. With a sigh he pushed away from the table and took his plate into the small kitchen. Spying the leftover containers that Shima had insisted they buy, he scraped the remains of his meal into one of the containers and put it in the fridge. He missed the sound of the balcony door opening as he packed away the remainder of the meal.

A hand gently landed on his shoulder. He jumped almost a foot in the air and spun around to find Tala behind him. Tyson leant back against the cupboard trying to get his heart out of his throat.

"Sorry. I thought you heard me come in," Tala said apologetically. He studied the blunette and noticed the uncertainty portrayed in his body language

"Shima left your dinner in the oven." Tyson said ducking his head shyly.

"Thanks. Will you keep me company or did you need to go...?" Tala trailed off, getting his dinner out of the oven.

"I don't want to intrude on your time." Tyson began.

"You are not intruding. I prefer company when I eat." Tala said with a friendly smile."Did you want a glass of wine?"

"Umm. I'm not much of a wine drinker." Tyson replied shifting uncomfortably. "I don't mind giving it a try though."

"What do you prefer...sweet or dry?" Tala asked, reaching into a cupboard for two wine glasses.

"Ummm. Dry?" Tyson answered, unsure. Seeing Tala's dinner, he picked it up and carried it to the table as the red head half filled the wine glasses with a bottle from the fridge.

"Here." Tala said, placing the glass next to Tyson. As he took his seat he thanked Tyson for carrying his plate and began eating his meal. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched Tyson eye the glass of wine dubiously.

The blunette scrunched his nose a little before taking a tiny sip of the wine. Surprise flitted across his features as he tasted it.

"You like?" Tala asked, hiding a smile.

"It's nice. A lot better than I expected." Tyson said honestly. He took another bigger sip and savoured the flavour.

"It's called Stella Bella. It's a sauvignon blanc," Tala replied between bites. "I was recommended it by a friend and it is one of the only white wines that I will drink."

Tala finished his meal and sat back to study Tyson glass of wine in hand. "Is everything okay, Tyson?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Tyson flushing a bright red. He put his glass down to hide the trembling in his hand.

Tala took a mouthful of wine and savoured it, taking his time to answer the blunette. "I know. You were drunk." He replied smoothly. Tyson looked at Tala for the first time, surprise evident on his face. He noticed the blank expression on the redheads face. Biting his lip, he gathered the remainder of his scattered courage.

"It...it was an impulse decision. You see...I don't know if you are aware of this but I am gay as well and I have been interested in someone for a long long time. There is no hope of that ever happening so I have been trying to move on from it. When you told me last night that you were as well...it kinda brought back a memory of a crush I used to have on you years ago. And I gave in to my impulses. I'm sorry," he said earnestly. Dropping his gaze, he studied the wine glass before him waiting for the axe to fall.

Tala took another mouthful of wine while he processed what Tyson had just admitted. "This person… It's Kai isn't it?" he said, carefully studying the blunette's face. Tyson blanched before nodding his head once.

"Yes." He replied.

"What makes you so sure that he is not interested?" Tala asked with morbid curiosity.

"I'm not his type. He goes for tall gorgeous women. Not short, ugly loud mouths like me." Tyson said, flatly looking directly at Tala. A hint of sadness lurked in the younger mans eyes.

Tala frowned at the comments. "You are not ugly and you are nowhere near as exuberant as you once were. I have no idea who told you that you were ugly or loud."

Tala knew that the blunette's perceptions of Kai's dates were incorrect and as much as he wanted to win Tyson's interest he knew he had to come clean. "The tall gorgeous models are only for show Tyson. He is definitely not interested in them. I have seen the _guys_ he dates and you are alot more his type than you seem to think you are." Tala stated taking a mouthful of wine, his heart sinking.

Tyson gave Tala a bitter smile. "Thanks but it's never going to happen so let's just leave it at that."

Tala arched in eyebrow at the comment. "Who told you you were ugly?" he asked, changing the subject slightly.

"No-one important." Tyson replied stubbornly. Tala reached across the table and gripped Tyson's hand.

"I hope you don't believe this person. Because you are _far_ from ugly Tyson," Tala said intently. Tyson looked up into piercing sapphire eyes. Shyly, he smiled at the red head.

"Thank you." He said before raising his wine glass and taking a big gulp. Tala gave the hand he held a quick squeeze before releasing it.

"Sooo...you used to have a crush on me?" Tala asked, a small smirk gracing his features. Tyson flushed a beet red but answered affirmatively.

An awkward silence descended.

"Do you want some dessert?" Tyson blurted out, desperate to change the subject. Caught by surprise, Tala nodded and watched with amusement as the blunette quickly removed his dinner plate and rushed into the small kitchen. Sitting back, he watched the Japanese man take out a beautifully made creation.

"What is it?" Tala asked with curiosity as Tyson carefully cut a couple of slices and deftly placed them in two bowls he had retrieved from the cupboard.

"Zuccotto Trifle," Tyson replied, bringing in the desserts. He placed a bowl in front of Tala before retaking his seat. Tyson played with his spoon while watching the Russian blader take a mouthful.

"Wow. This is amazing. Did Shima make this?" Tala asked.

"No," Tyson said, shaking his head.

"You made this?" Tala asked with amazement. Tyson nodded, enjoying the look on Tala's face. "It's amazing Tyson. I didn't know you could cook like this."

"I'm more of a baker than a cook. I took some lessons at this culinary school. I am going to be taking some cooking lessons next semester." Tyson answered quietly.

"If this is the standard of what you produce I think you could probably make a business out of it!" Tala stated. Quickly, he devoured the remainder of his dessert, enjoying every bite immensely. Tyson ate his more sedately.

Taking a sip of his wine, they both started with surprise when Tala's phone went off again.

"It's only a message. Do you mind?" Tala said relieved. Tyson replied it was okay.

Kai: _Check your email. I will ring you later._

Tala breathed in sharply once with irritation. Tyson gave him a querying look. "It's nothing important," he said with a shrug. Getting up, he grabbed his glass.

"Would you like some more wine?" he asked, motioning towards the blunette's empty glass.

"Yes please." Tyson said. He grabbed the dessert plates and followed the red head into the kitchen. Placing the bowls next to the sink he began to fill the sink with water.

"What are you doing?" Tala scolded lightly. "Leave them. I will do them later."

"No. It's okay. Really." Tyson said as he began to stack dishes in to soak. "You've had a long day. And consider this as thanks for letting me crash the night."

"You've more than made up for that with that dessert." Tala said, trying to hand the Japanese blader his glass.

"You've had a long day. It's fine. Let me do this. Go sit down and relax. Shima and I did the majority of dishes earlier so this won't take long." Tyson insisted. Tala knew he wasn't going to win this argument so he took the glasses into the living area and placed them on the table.

He went and grabbed his laptop, pulling it out of its case and settling it onto the table. Quickly accessing his email he read with disgust the email Bryan had sent him. There had been a particularly nasty fight between a couple of troublemakers from the private school and some students from Kai's school. Weapons had been involved and so some parent's noses were out of joint. The school's complete moron of a principle had decided that Kai was not the CEO of Biovolt and that he was dealing with some underling and had begun treating Kai like a complete imbecile. The ensuing confrontation had been extremely hilarious, according to Bryan's email.

Shaking his head, Tala looked at Kai's email; succinct and to the point. Not much had been achieved with the meeting with the school principal. The two students of theirs that were in hospital were recovering and would be interviewed in the morning. Quickly he fired off an email to both Bryan and Kai asking them to keep him updated on this situation. Sitting back he brooded about the student's conditions. It had been a long long day and now it seemed like the night was going to get even longer..

Sighing he rolled his neck and listened to the cracks. "Are _you_ okay?" Tyson asked from the doorway.

"I'll be fine." Tala said with a small smile. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. Please don't take offense, Tala, but I think you need to go to bed. You look exhausted." Tyson said earnestly. A guarded look came across the red head's face.

"I'll be fine." Tala replied coolly, closing his laptop and motioning for Tyson to join him.

Tyson looked at Tala stubbornly. This is what Shima had warned him about this on their walk. He would spend all night catching up on work he would have been doing in his office in Russia instead of sleeping and would end up sick in the next couple of days. He couldn't help himself. With narrowed eyes he approached the red head and snatched the laptop from the table.

Tala gave him a shocked look before he bolted for the safety of the spare room. Running into the room he bolted the door looking for a place to hide the damn thing. A knock on the door only made him more determined. Quickly he stuffed it in the overnight bag that Shima had insisted he pack.

A louder knock was followed by an irritated command to open the door. Pasting a cheeky smile on his face, he opened the door.

"Where is it?" Tala asked patiently. He could see the mischief in the blunette's smile and knew it was going to take work to get the laptop back.

Lowering his eyes in an innocent look, Tyson tilted his head to the side. "Where's what?" he asked closing the door of the room behind him and leaning back against it.

"The laptop. I need it." Tala said with a warning note in his tone.

"Uh-uh. You don't get it back until the morning. I am on strict instructions." Tyson said holding the door handle behind him.

Tala moved closer to the blunette bracing both his hands against the door, staring him down, nose to nose. "Where is it?" he asked lowering his voice. Tyson gulped a little but flashed him a brave smile.

"Somewhere safe." He chirped batting his eyelashes innocently. When the glare in the red head's eyes intensified Tyson did the only thing he could think of to distract Tala...he kissed him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.  
**

**Lots of love**

**Storm**


End file.
